


You Are A Star

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smutember 2020, fluffy as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Ladybug visits Adrien and some fantasies are fulfilled.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	You Are A Star

“I don’t have a girlfriend right now,” Adrien told the interviewer for…some gossip news show, he forgot the name. “I’m not actively looking for anyone, either. But hey, if Ladybug wanted to come swinging through my window sometime, I don’t think I’d say no to _her!_ ”

It was meant as a joke. He didn’t expect to see Ladybug at his window that night.

“I saw your interview,” she said with a smile as she slipped through the open frame. “So, you’re not going to say no to me?”

He gave an awkward laugh. “I, uh—I didn’t think you’d actually…”

“I like you,” she said, and her cheeks pinked as if she couldn’t believe what she was saying. “I—I _really_ like you, and I have for a while.”

Adrien grinned widely. “So—do you want to go out sometime?”

Ladybug pursed her lips and shook her head. “I can’t. It’s too dangerous as long as Hawkmoth is a threat. I can’t do that to you.”

He nodded. Of course his Lady would be too cautious. “Then—why _are_ you here?”

“Well, uh—” She blushed, and twisted her hands together as she said, “I thought we could just, maybe, fill each other’s fantasies for a night…if you want to.”

“Just one night?” he asked.

Ladybug nodded. “At least, for now.”

“So—can I kiss you?”

She stepped towards him. “ _Please_.”

He’d never seen her like this—nervous and eyes full of _want_. He gently cupped her cheek, watching her eyes close slowly. He pressed his lips against hers, a soft, sweet kiss that felt like paradise.

He pulled back just slightly, and she grabbed onto his shirt to roughly bring him closer, kissing him again, a fiercer one that had her tongue sliding against his, her body tilting to press into him.

“ _Adrien_ ,” she murmured as he moved to kiss her jaw, the exposed part of her neck. He kept pressing kisses lower, lower, until he was at the juncture of her shoulder and neck, an area he _knew_ was usually covered by her suit.

He pulled back to see that he’d left a line of bare skin along her neck, the fabric magically receding from his touches with a soft glow. Ladybug smiled at him, her cheeks flushed. “It’s a, uh, extra power I can use sometimes. The suit can disappear if we both want it to…and there’s some things I want to try with you…”

He wondered which colored cheese could do _that_ before he experimentally slid one hand along her back, feeling _Ladybug’s bare skin_ against his fingertips. She let out a soft gasp, and he moved his hand along her waist, resting it on her stomach. He could actually _see_ the suit fading away in soft pink sparkles as his hand slid up her torso to rest on her breast.

Ladybug groaned, her lips finding his again as he cupped her breast, feeling her incredibly soft skin, the peaked nub of her nipple rubbing against his fingers. He lifted his other hand to mimic the action on her other breast, enjoying the way she gasped against his lips as he touched her.

He wanted more of her. He _needed_ more of her. He moved his arms around her, picking her up, and her legs wrapped around his hips. His hands shifted, and he was firmly grasping her bare ass,

The position they were in meant there was no hiding his erection rubbing against her, but the way she groaned suggested she didn’t mind. He carried her to his bed, gently lowering her down on the mattress before stripping off his shirt and throwing it aside.

“I want you,” he murmured, kissing her fiercely as he knelt over her. “Ladybug, my—my Ladybug…”

“ _Yes_ ,” she moaned. “Oh, _Adrien!_ ”

He only had the one night with the girl of his dreams, so he had to be patient. He had to make her feel amazing…he went back to kissing her neck, trailing his lips lower, until he caught her nipple softly between his lips. She groaned and arched her back into his touch, her breast demanding his attention as he nipped and licked and sucked at her.

Once he’d given both her beautiful breasts the attention they rightly deserved, he kept kissing lower. The fabric of her suit disappeared from her stomach, from her hips, from between her legs.

Adrien sat back slightly to _admire_ her before continuing. Her body was splayed out before him, her suit still appearing in patches on her torso, her lips parted in a smile as she watched him, her breasts rising and falling with her panting breaths, her pussy smooth and _glistening_ with wetness, with her arousal.

He grabbed her hips roughly, pressing his face between her legs, tongue gliding across her pussy to taste her. She moaned loudly, her hands tangling in his hair, holding him there as he pushed his tongue inside her, exploring every part of her folds, before moving to gently suck her clit, flicking at it with his tongue.

“ _Adrien_ ,” she moaned, “I—I need—”

He kept up his ministrations on her clit, but slid one, then two fingers inside her, feeling how _softwarmwet_ she was. He could feel her walls tightening, clenching around his hand, as she let out a high-pitched cry, her thighs gripping his head.

When she relaxed, he kissed his way back up her body till his lips met hers again, her tongue eagerly tracing his lips, tasting herself. She pressed her hands to his chest and turned over with him, pinning him onto the bed. “My turn,” she murmured.

She trailed her hands down his chest, her gloves vanishing so her bare fingers were on his skin. She followed with kisses, small licks along the lines of his muscles.

Adrien could only lean his head back and enjoy the sweet torture as Ladybug explored every inch of his torso with her fingers and her mouth. She moved lower, teasing down his pants, until his cock was freed.

Ladybug’s hand wrapped around his cock, and it took everything he had not to jerk his hips up and thrust against her touch. She gave him a few tentative strokes before lowering her head and just softly kissing the tip of his cock. Adrien groaned, enjoying the soft feel of her lips before she suddenly bent her head lower and he was lost in the sensation of _hot, wet_ around his cock.

She bobbed her head, moved her tongue along his shaft, and he groaned, letting his hands rest on her head, feeling the silky smooth strands of her hair.

“L-Ladybug,” he groaned, lifting his head to see her mouth around his cock, her beautiful blue eyes looking up at him. He was not going to come in her mouth _he was not going to—_ “Aah! Ladybug!”

She kept her eyes locked on him as she lifted her head and _swallowed_.

“Wow,” he muttered, as she moved to lie beside him, resting her head on his chest. “I, uh—I’m sorry I—”

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied, propping herself up onto her elbows. She shifted so she was kneeling over him, her legs straddling his. “We’ve got _all night_ for our fantasies, don’t we?”


End file.
